Humans and other mammals have numerous microbial niches, and interventions to modulate the microbiota thereof have been focused on antibiotics (which effect largely non-specific eradication of the microbiota in an effort to target a pathogen), probiotics (largely in the form of lactic acid-producing bacteria in food products), prebiotics (stimulatory materials, primarily carbohydrates, that increase bacterial growth and/or activity), and synbiotics (combinations of prebiotics and probiotics) (see, e.g., WO 2011/022542). Autoimmune and inflammatory diseases are characterized by an inappropriate immunological intolerance or an abnormal immune response, and affect up to 50 million Americans. Current treatments for such conditions, such as immunosuppressant drugs, carry a risk of dangerous systemic side effects such as infection, organ damage, and the development of new autoimmunities. There is therefore a need for improved diagnostic and prognostic measures, preventative measures, and treatments for autoimmune and inflammatory diseases.
A healthy microbiota provides the host with multiple benefits, including colonization resistance to a broad spectrum of pathogens, essential nutrient biosynthesis and absorption, and immune stimulation that maintains a healthy gut epithelium and an appropriately controlled systemic immunity. In settings of ‘dysbiosis’ or disrupted symbiosis, microbiota functions can be lost or deranged, resulting in increased susceptibility to pathogens, altered metabolic profiles, or induction of proinflammatory signals that can result in local or systemic inflammation or autoimmunity. Thus, the intestinal microbiota plays a significant role in the pathogenesis of many diseases and disorders, including a variety of pathogenic infections distal to the gastrointestinal tract. Therefore, in response to the need for durable, efficient, and effective compositions and methods for treatment of immune and inflammatory diseases by way of restoring or enhancing microbiota functions, the present invention provides compositions and methods for treatment and prevention of immune and inflammatory conditions associated with dysbiosis, including dysbiosis distal to the gastrointestinal tract.